Chucky's Back!
by Chuckyfangurl4ever0
Summary: This is the story of Chucky taking place after The Seed of Chucky Tiffany, Chucky, and his two children Glen and Glenda are definitely involved in this story
1. Chapter 1: Chucky's Return

Its been 7 whole years since the death of chucky, also known as Tiffany's husband. Tiffany's soul now rests in the body of Jennifer Tilly. Her life as an actress wasn't turning out as well as she expected it to. Her two children Glen and Glenda are both 7 now, glen hasn't changed and is now haunted by the memories of him killing his beloved father. Glenda on the other hand had know clue who her father was but she was determined to find out, she had the same vicious nature of dear Charles lee Ray.

Tiffany was resting in bed, and watching the news. She looked up at the her doll body that now rested on her shelf. She sighed, If only i didn't leave Chucky he'd probably still be here. She remembered the event that took place on Glen and Glenda's birthday two years ago. She still had the arm and secretly the whole body of chucky. She sewed him back together but hid him under her bed beneath the wood. She also still had the Heart of Damballa as if she would actually use it.

MOM! Glenda screamed! tiffany jumped out of bed and found glenda on the floor with a little cut on her knee. Oh sweetface what happend! Tiffany knelt down next to her and examined her wound. It wasn't that deep but bled alot. Mommy! It hurts I"LL KILL THAT STUPID STAIRCASE! Glenda screeched with tear stained face. How on earth did you fall off the stairs? Can't you tell i just got out of the bath tub and slipped!. Tiffany was so worried about glenda that she didn't even know her orange hair was drenched.

Ok sweet face lets get you cleaned up. Tiffany Picked up Glenda and took her in her pink room. Ok honey you have a couple of bad bruises from your fall so i don't want you playing ruff today understood? Yes mommy Glenda answerd. Now where is Glen? Tiffany put her hands on her hips. Oh that sissy is watching T.V. Glenda ray! Don't call your brother names! Yes mom Glenda pouted. Tiffany started for the door but was cut of by a set of words. Mom? Glenda started. Yes sweetheart? Well i wanna know about my dad, i mean you have black hair and brown eyes and i have blue eyes with orange curly hair, how is that even possible. Tiffany sighed Sweetheart you've asked me this question several times and i don't think i can take it so i'll just tell you. Your father was... Tiffany Trembles. Charles lee ray she continued. Also known as Chucky. Hold on Glenda interrupted THE KILLER DOLL! WHAT THE HELL! glenda yelled. Glenda watch your mouth! Tiffany continued. Your father met me years ago and turned me into a doll. We got married after killing a couple, and then we met glen few years later and found out he belonged to us. When we met glen he was a doll but i gave birth to him that way. Glenda was listening very closely.

Mom hold on...How did you have me? and Why isn't glen a doll now? Honey i'm gonna start you off a little early with the "talk" so basically the body i'm in right now never belonged to me. I transfered my soul into this... and before i did your father did a thing called artifial insamination which means he offered... how can i put it..Tiffany was silent in thought. uhh how can you tell a fucking seven year old... his ingredient and tranfered it into Jennifer Tilly, and that left her with two beautiful twins one a boy and another a girl. Then i did the whole chant and tranfered my body in Jennifer and glen into the baby boy.

Glenda heard the word "chant" Hey mom whats the chant? Tiffany didn't know how to tell her without saying it. I can't tell you sweety. What why not!? glenda questioned. If i say it bad things will happen. Fine, i'm glad we had the talk mom. No problem sweetheart now i'm going out to get us groceries i'll be back in an hour no answering the phone or the door watch T.V or go on the computer and play games. Ok mom! she then went on the computer. tiffany walked down stairs and glen saw her.

Oh hello mummy! Where are you off to? Glen questioned. I'm going to get some groceries i'll be back in an hour no answering the phone or door understood? Yes mum. Tiffany got her purse and went out and locked the door behind her.

**Back to Glenda**

Damnit i need a bandaid! Glenda walked into her mothers room to get a bandaid but spotted something in her mother dresser. Oooo a necklace! Glenda jumpe on her mom's messy bed with the necklace and looked at it. what do these words mean? Ade Due Damballa... awake. she said aloud. then she heard just a little of thunder and her mom's lights when out. Oh Crap now what did i do! Oh no mommy will know i was snooping around her stuff! Glenda quickly put the necklace back where she found it and ran down stairs not even remembering about her bandaid.

Glenda what happend! glen asked. I found a cool necklace in mom's room. Glen's eyes widened. Did you read the words aloud? glenda looked at him confused. yea so? Glen panicked. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE GLENDA! Glenda was puzzled. All i did was read the words. YOU AWOKE... he stopped. WHAT DID I DO WRONG SISSYFACE! Don't call me that meany! glen answerd! shitface... glenda mumbled. Then glen and glenda stopped fighting when they heard a loud thud in their mother's room. then all the lights went out. Glen whispered. Glenda stay quiet and calm... you just awoke our father from the dead... glen knew where tiffany kept chucky. Glenda replied. Cool i finally get to meet him! Glen then mumbled. your just like him... Then they both heard footsteps and they both ran under the table cloth. shhh.

**CHUCKY"S IN THE HOUSE **

What the fuck. I'm in tiff's house she sure remodeled the place. Chucky continued walking around when her hear a Shhh. He smiled evily knowing that he wasn't alone in the dark house. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and went near the noise. Glen and glenda were shaking their asses off they were so scared.

Chucky was finally near the table, he then grabbed the cloth and yanked it off exposing his children. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Glenda and glen screamed in a unison. Chucky just looked at them with his knife raised. Hiya son long time since i've seen ya. He Grinned evily. h-hi d-dad soooo sorry i k-k-killed you i d-didn't mean it. He then laughed demonically and scared them. Glenda ran out from under and ran into the living room. glen ran after her. CHucky laughed I LOVE IT WHEN THEY RUN! He said to himself. He then ran after them until he backed them in a wall. Glen stepped in front of glenda protecting her as if he could. D-dad don't touch glenda glen started to piss himself. Oh so that must be my daughter. Glenda looked at him in fear but was also happy to finally meet him? Chucky started laughing. You guys are suck scared asses i'm not gonna fucking kill you i'm not that insane. Glen and glenda looked at each other then at him. Chucky put the knife back in the cabinet then walked over to Glen and glenda. How have ya been kids? he said sitting on the couch.

Glen and glenda started to calm down a little. Glenda was completely creeped out by her father and that amused him. she still had wide eyes and was trying to keep a distance away. Aye glen i missed you come give me a fucking hug for the love of pete. Glen cautiously walked over to the doll and sat next to him and hugged him. chucky then looked at his terrified daughter and grinned mischeviously. Well hello there pretty girl... damn you look just like me. she was still in shock. Wanna come over here and give daddy a hug. He motioned her to come over to him. She did as she was told but very slowly. Glen was laughing to himself on how scared his sister was. She then sat on the couch but a distance from chucky. Don't worry toots i don't bite. Glen interrupted. Yes you do. Shut up i'm trying to comfort her. Glen then just watched. Glenda got a little closer and closer then she was sitting next to him. BOO! Chucky! spooked her. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! she screamed and chucky covered her mouth. Shit kid your really scared of your old man. Now i'm gonna remove my hand and greet you properly. She then came to her senses and finally spoke. Daddy? That a girl chucky said. Glenda finally smiled and hugged him but she was still a little creeped. So kids where is your mother. glenda answerd. She getting groceries for dinner. How is she? Chucky asked. Glen answered she's really stressed her career isn't going as she planned it would.

Is that so. Chucky then told the kids he would wait for her in her room.

**Hey everyone i hope you liked it Next chapter chucky reunites with his wife! Send me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Chucky's Reunion

An hour passed and Tiffany finally pulled into the drive way. She then entered her home. Kids i'm Home! she yelled for them. Glenda appeared from the hallway and gave her a huge hug. Mommy Mommy! go look in your room glen is up there waiting for you! Glenda grinned knowing who else was there. Is that so tiffany replied alright then. glenda then ran down the hall into the living room and started watching T.V. Hey glen! Glen then came out and said. Hi mum you have a visitor. Who sweetface? Tiffany was suspicious now. hello tiff! Glen then ran out of the room. tiffany then recognized the voice and her eyes widened in fear. She screamed and whipped around to see chucky standing behind her. OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE! Tiffany yelled. Hell yea i am woman. Chucky said. What do you want? she trembled in fear with her teeth chattering. You. chucky replied in a devilish grin. Tiffany screamed and bolted for the door but chucky quickly was there first and he locked it. Where do you think your going little girl. he smiled evily. She then ran from the door to the side of the bed. Your cornering yourself tiff. she back up against the wall and slipped leaving her on the floor.

Chucky started walking towards her with the most cockiest smirk on earth. tch tch tch what a shame id think you'd be happy to see your husband. he said. You son of a bitch stay away from me! tiffany yelled. tiff... i'm not gonna kill you. he said softly. Well thats hard to believe! tiffany yelled nervously. Tiff i know your career isn't going to well. Chucky said. Yea so what do you care. Tiffany said in a raspy voice. Do you want your doll life back? tiffany stopped shivering and looked at him. chucky... part of me does but i don't know. Come on tiff what has this life done for you? Tiffany thought about it but still didn't know. I don't know chucky i'll think about it. But how the hell am i supposed to have "fun" with you if your not my size. I said i would think about it silly. But i missed you chucky. she said standing up. I missed you too tiff i promise i won't hurt you physically ever again. Ok chucky she smiled. she picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. AWWW Glenda said peaking in. Boo! Chucky hollered and ran at her. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! Glenda ran in her room and dove under her covers. Chucky sneaked in her room and pulled the covers off her ARG! your mom and i were having a moment! He scared her. DADDY I"M SORRY! she said pratically crying. oh god not the water works i can't see the pretty face swell up. she then stopped and said. I'm not pretty... Chucky then looked at her astonished. yes you are! come you get your looks from me! Glenda then started laughing thats what i'm worried about your face looks like it got pulled through a shredder. Chucky started laughing at her last comment about his face. Ah shut or i'll make out with your mom in front of your ass. Ewww glenda said. then shup up. Chucky then got off her bed and waited at the door. He then smiled mischeviously. Hey glenda. he started in a demonic voice. I'm gonna come in your room at night and get ya. glenda then stopped smiling and look terrified at her father. Her expression made chucky laugh his ass off. He then left her room and she locked her door just in case.

Glen was in his room laying in his blue bed watching Tv. Hiya son. Chucky said. Oh hi daddy. Wanna become a doll again? Glen thought about it and then said sure. What about glenda she doesn't have a doll to turn into. Don't worry about that i'll take care of that. Chucky said climbing on his bed. Did you ask mum? Yea she said she's "thinking about it" he said in a girlish annoying voice. Well ok but can we do that tomorrow? Yea but i was think we could go "hunting" tonight? You up for it? Glen then looked terrified. Dad you know i hate killing. Fine i'll take glenda. he then hopped of glen's bed and banged on the door of his daughter's bedroom. Open the god damn door glenda! glenda answered Ok daddy sheesh you don't have to be a totaly cranky ass about it. What did you just call me Smart Ass? Oh nothing daddy she smiled innocently. Watch your mouth around me young lady. yes dad. Wanna go hunting sweet thang? Glenda looked puzzled. Hunting whats that? KILLING SPREE! duh. OH KILLING YEA LETS DO IT. Glenda yelled in glee. Thats my girl get dressed. Ok! glenda answered but then blushed. Daddy can you please leave my room. Oh yea sure... You do know i'm your father though not a pedophile. I know but its embarrasing. Fine and don't tell your mom i'm taking you "hunting." Ok dad!


	3. Chapter 3: daddy, daughter time

Chucky exited Glenda's room to let her change and he went down stairs to grab his knives for the upcoming events. Glenda on the hang was scared as shit. Glen She whispered sneaking into his room. What is it Glenda I'm sleepy. glen murmured. I'm scared of dad, he creeps the crap out of me. She confessed. Glen grinned. I'd think you'd like him he's so much like you. Glen said. I do like him but he's freaken scary. Glen still has a big ass smile on his face. You'll get used to him. Chucky crept up the stairs and listened to the conversation. Glen I love my daddy I really do but he freaken scares me I'm nervous to go with him I need some advice. She said. Glen noticed chucky was sneaking behind her and smiled. Are you really that afraid of him? Glen said giggling. Hell ya he said he would come get me in the night. she continued.

Chucky grinned mischeviosly as he got real close to Glenda's ear. Glenda didnt even noticed but glen was trying so hard not to laugh. Rawer! chucky yelled. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhg! Glenda almost pissed her pants. Daddy don't hurt meeeeeeee! She said falling off Bed. Ow! She screamed scratching the back of her head.

She was white from being scared and in complete shock. Chucky was laughing his ass off along with glen. Shit I really scare the fucking life out of you lil girl! Chucky laughed. That wasn't funny daddy you scare me half to death!

Chucky theN put on a scary grin just to see her expression. Mommy! Glenda said running for the door chucky sprinted and closed it. Where the hell do you thing your going lil girl you and I are gonna have some daddy daughter time. fine Glenda said. Now lets go to the toy store you need to get a doll that looks like ya. Why? Glenda said puzzled. Shut up you'll see kiddo. Chucky said opening the door. Ok then what will you be doing? I'm gonna have a word with the cashier chucky said looking at his knife.


	4. Chapter 4: Doll transformation

Chucky took Glenda by the hand and page practically freaked out by her father's touch. Glenda come on I'm not that fucking scary I mean hell I'm your dad. Glenda calmed down and made the choice to trust her father. Chucky had her work the petals and he would steer. When they arrived he told Glenda to pick him up and act like a casual little girl. They both walked in and saw two men one restalking the merchandise and one manning the cashier. Glenda politely greeted them and walked into the doll section. Glenda saw a neat little doll that look like her.

The doll had nice fair peach skin, piercing blue eyes, and long orange curls going down to her waist the doll was wearing a blue silk dress with a gold lace rim and has white knee socks and black shiny shoes. The doll was shorter then chucky which was good. Chucky nodded at her in approval and told her to pick it out. Glenda put chucky down and told him to sneak around while she went up to the cashier and act helpless.

please sir can I please have this doll I have no money and I love it. Glenda pleaded. What the hell kid you touch it you buy. scram you brat. He said grabbing Glenda by the neck firmly. Chucky just finished stabbing the shit out of the employee when he heard a scream. He peaked behind the isle and saw his daughter being grabbed by a fat dude. Daddy! She screamed. Chucky was furious and ran behind the cashier and sliced his ankle Open. Aye asshole I don't appreciate you molesting my daughter like that you fat ass pig. Chucky looked at Glenda and handed her the knife. She smiled evilly and then looked at the helpless man. She then started stabbing the man in the face and blood splattered all over her.

Chucky smiled at the work of his daughter and laughed evily. Not bad kid, he said nodding. Glenda smiled and did something really random. Daddy I love you! She said running to him and before he knew it she jumped on his and hugged him to death then got off of him and he turned around. He put on a scary grin and started walking towards her slowly. Oh shit! Glenda ran for it. Chucky laughed. come on Glenda lets get ya in that body. Ok lay down He said ok she replied. Close your eyes. She did as told and laid down and shut her eyes. He grabbed a bat from an isle and hit her in the head quickly. chucky places his hand over the doll body and Glenda and yelled the chant. Ade due damballa awake. (Short version) Glenda finally opened her eyes after several moments and looked at her new body.I love you daddy! she yelled He wasn't the kind of person to say I love you back to a kid. I mean he loved her and all but he only truly showed affection unless she killed. yea yea kid he said walking out of the store. Glenda walked beside him but kept a distance away. He looked down at her and grinned devishly. She looked at him through the corner of his eye.

she blushed in embarrassment when she found herself staring at him and he was laughing. Aww does chucky marvel you? She looked at him and got angry. You psychotic Fuckface! She said running. Chucky grinned and disappeared into the darkness (just so you know they're walking to the car which is in a dark alley) Glenda looked back and stopped running her face was puzzled. Dad? She said confused. Where the hell did he go? She said walking in the alley? Then about o no where chucky sneaks behind her and says. Hi I'm chucky wanna play? He said In his deep jersey voice. ahhhhhhhhh holy shit you scared the chucky out of me! Chucky looked awkwardly at her. I scared the chucky out of you? That makes no fucking sense. Glenda then explained it to him and he still didnt get it.

lets get home kid. She got in the car and she pushed the petals.


	5. Chapter 5: plastic is fantastic

Glenda and chucky arrived at the house to find glen and Tiffany in their doll forms waiting for them. Tiffany looked at chucky and waved shyly. Chucky and Glenda parked the car and hopped out of the car. Tiffany and chucky looked at each other and chucky put both of his index fingers out and told her to come to him. Tiffany shyly walked over and chucky instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her closely to him. Glen looked at them with a "aww" look. Glenda looked at them with a petrified look. Are you two seriously gonna make out in front of us? Glenda asked. Chucky grinned deviously and licked tiffany's neck and trailed his tongue down to her breasts. Mmmm. Chucky said licking his lips. Glenda was astonished and disgusted. I'm going to go throw up now! Thanks a million dad! Glenda said running into the house. Chucky control yourself! Tiffany said giggling slightly. You just scarred our daughter for life. She said now laughing. glen mostly thought it was sinful and gross but still stood there. Why haven't you ran away yet? Chucky said. Glen didnt reply but just watched. You asked for it. Chucky stuck his hand down Tiffany's dress and grabbed her tit. chucky! She said shielding her chest. Sweet face don't run! Tiffany called to glen who was running inside.

see now look where your sexual harrasment did to our children. Tiffany said with her plastic hands on her hips. They'll get over it tiff. Chucky said. Aye babe you owe me some Funtime. He said wiggling his partly gone eyebrows. tiffany smiled. You can't make me! She said running from chucky childishly. Chucky ran after her into the house, she was in the living room. He smirked and pushed her against a wall and started kissing her neck then making out with her with some tongue action going on.

glenda was in the room watching them secretly. That is disgusting! She whispered to herself. You guys are fucking disgusting you already got mommy pregnant I twice somehow dont do it again! She said yelling behind the corner. Chucky looked at her annoyed. Why the fuck do you always interrupt us! Chucky said slightly angry. Cause I fucking can asshole! Glenda yelled disgusted. watch your mouth young lady! Tiffany yelled. What the hell did you call me kid? Chucky said walking towards Glenda. Glenda once again got scared and her face turned white. Oh shit! Glenda said running away.

finally she's gone. Chucky said. I wonder why she's so afraid of me. Chucky said. Well lets see chucky you have stitches all over your face and body, your a possessed doll, and to top it of you made her and she doesn't even know if that's physically possible. Tiffany said Sarcastically. Did I miss anything? Tiffany Said giggling. Get your ass over here! Chucky said smiling evilly. Tiffany did as she was told and walked over to him. He grabbed her and started kissing. After a long kissing session they both looked at each other. I don't know about you but I'm feeling like Pinocchio over here. Tiffany giggled. What? Chucky looked puzzled. I remember the last time you said that to me, that's was when you proposed to me. Oh yea. He said. Did you enjoy that proposal? Chucky asked wiggling his eyebrows. Hehe your funny chucky. Tiffany said. So Glenda really looks up to you. Tiffany started. Yea the kid is a lot like me won't only appearance wise but personality wise. Chucky said scratching the back of his head. God damnit I'm tired. Chucky mumbled. I think I'm gonna hit the sack tiff. Chucky said walking. Tiffany also went upstairs to put the children to bed. ok glenda time for bed. Tiffany said. Can daddy tuck me in? Glenda asked innocently. Daddy's tired sweet heart. So. She yawned. Fine... Chucky! Tiffany yelled from Glenda's room. What the hell is it I'm tired. Chucky said walking into Glenda's room. Tiffany looked at him. Glenda wants you to tuck her in so grow a pair and say goodnight to your daughter chucky. Tiffany Said walking our of Glenda room. Glenda told ya to grow a pair lol. Chucky looked at her and tucked her in. Goodnight you little shit. Chucky said. That's mean daddy. Goodnight I love you. Before chucky could get off her bed she kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep. Chucky just shrugged and closed her door quietly. I'm not a family man really. Chucky said getting into bed with Tiffany. Goodnight doll baby. Tiffany said. Goodnight tiff.


End file.
